Sudden Changes
by Aule Kuroyuri
Summary: Bad at summaries so read inside.Might have a little bit of swearing. CHAPTER 6! LIKE FINALLY!
1. The Beginning

**Sudden Changes**

-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer I own nobody in b-daman except for Rina and her b-daman

-----------------------------------------------

Rina: Hello everybody! We need to inform you on some stuff before we start this fanfic  
Yamato: And that would be..  
Rina: First of all, Yamato was discovered as my long lost brother  
Everybody but Yamato: WHAT!  
Rina: Second of all, we all know Enjyu loves Leina and Leina loves Enjyu  
Enjyu: Shut up Rina  
Rina: Say that again and I'll change Leina to Wen  
Enjyu: -puts hand over mouth-  
Rina: Thirdly, we won't be calling Terry and Joe those names  
Yamato: Why?  
Rina: Looks bad so we'll use the japanese ways.  
Yamato: I think it was Tsubama and Joy  
Terry and Joe: o.O  
Rina: He means Tsubame and Jou, and Yamato get the script for me  
Yamato: You get it  
Rina: I'm the writer, if I go away you'll mess it up  
Yamato: How do you know I'm the star  
Rina: All the stories you wrote are usually 3 sentences long  
Yamato: Like which one  
Rina: The " B-dachampion " one, it was like  
Once upon a time,  
There was a kid named Yamato that became the B-dachampion  
The end  
Yamato: Not true!  
Gray: Wait, stop for a moment-  
Rina: Hurry and get me the script already!  
Yamato: No!  
Rina: Fine, Wen you get it  
Wen: Why me  
Rina: If you don't go get it now I'll tell Laura that Leina flirted with you again and you smiled to her  
Enjyu: WHAT?  
Wen: -runs-  
Rina: Now...While we wait, I'll tell you what I'm like  
I have red hair like Yamato, but I don't look like Yamato  
Enjyu: It's weird that she has a nose and Yamato doesn't  
Rina: Shut up Enjyu, my b-daman is called Truth Wing  
Enyju: Crappy name  
Rina: Do you want me to change Leina to Wen that badly?  
Enjyu: -grabs tape-  
Gray: Rina you went a little too far-  
Wen: Here's your stupid script so don't tell Laura about anything  
Rina: Too bad I bet she's reading it right now  
Wen: Oh great  
Gray: LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE  
Everybody: -stares-  
Gray: Can we start the story now? You've been arguing and stuff for a long time now  
Rina: Ah...AHH WE'RE LATE!  
Yamato: She'll get chapter 1 on in 5 years  
------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**Sudden Changes**

Chapter 1 : Just stay far away from it...

----------------------------------------------------------

" A what..! " Rina exclaimed, everybody turned their heads looking at her. They were all in Mie's cafe, sitting there doing nothing.  
" I'm serious, there's been noises coming from my closet! " Yamato replied. Everybody else looked at him with disbelief.  
" And what do I have to do with it... " Rina said coldly, she's thinking Yamato's going nuts again.  
" Help me defeat whatever's inside! " Yamato said happily. Everybody was silent until somebody suddenly slams open the cafe door.  
" Welcome - Oh, Tsubame, Jou, nice to see you! " Mie greeted, Rina turned around, seeing Tsubame and Jou, blushed a little and looked away.  
Yamato suddenly stood up from his chair with excitement.  
" Tsubame! Where have you been! " Yamato ran up to the blue-haired boy and did a friendly hug, while Tsubame tried to get rid of him.  
" Ah, get off me! Jou I told you it was a bad idea to come without telling them first " Tsubame cried, and Yamato finally released him.  
" I thought they would be happy if we gave them a surprise " Jou said, grinning.  
" Y-Yamato, so what are you going to do with your closet.. " Said Rina, trying to change the topic while still blushing at a - certain somebody - . Jou raised his eyebrow, looking at Yamato. " What's wrong with your closet? " He said. Yamato looked other to Jou and said : " Well, there were noises coming from it and every time I check inside there's nothing. " Tsubame gave a glare at Yamato saying not to make up stories.  
" There's probably a rat inside or something. Just put some cheese outside and they'll leave you alone. " Gray said. He went over to the fridge and took out a purple-looking thing. " Uh...Does moldy cheese count as something a rat would eat? " Tsubame looked at him while pinching his nose, Yamato on the other hand doesn't have to do that because he doesn't have one, as for Rina, she ran out the door. Gray threw the moldy cheese out the window, and went back to the fridge. " No cheese, who volunteers to go buy some? " Gray asked, nobody answers. " Ok, Rina, go get some " He asked again just when Rina came back with a pale face.  
" Why me? I hate cheese! " Rina replied coldly. Yamato disappeared into a storage room and came out with a giant fish. " Fish works, doesn't it? " Yamato grinned. Everybody sweat-dropped, and Jou just laughed.

In the night time...

Everybody was in their pajamas ( as for Tsubame and Jou, they said they're staying over for a while ), with pots over their head as helmets. Yamato carried a baseball bat, Gray was holding a pan, Rina had a rolled-up newspaper, Tsubame had his sword, and Jou had a piece of paper with a cheese picture on it, as for Mie and Leina, they were sleeping peacefully with earmuffs on. They left the giant fish in front of the closet and waited for the victim to come out. After standing behind the door for 20 minutes straight, Rina and Yamato almost fell asleep. When 30 minutes past Rina and Yamato fell asleep and wouldn't wake up, while Gray started to feel sleepy. After 50 minutes past every one of them fell asleep on the wood-floor.

Next morning...

Rina suddenly woke up while on the floor, and directly looking at Jou. Rina blushed like mad and screamed so loud that Mie and Leina woke up as well, this made every one of them wake up and Gray accidently hitting Yamato with his pan. Yamato stood up with the baseball bat in his hands, ready for action...Until he realized nothing happened. Yamato and the others looked at the fish they left on the floor last night, which was still there, until a noise started coming from Yamato's closet. Rina stammered with a chance of fainting, while Yamato still stood in a goofy pose with his baseball bat. They waited until the noises stopped, Jou led them all toward the closet, while Yamato and Gray grabbed on the handles. They yanked it open and Rina lost control, not caring if it was a rat or a person, and whacked the victim with the newspaper.  
" Ow..What are you doing Rina! " Exclaimed a familiar voice. Coming out of the closet was a boy dressed in blue.  
" What the heck, Wen, what are you doing in my closet? " Yamato asked with disbelief.  
" Eh, yo Y-Man, I was planning to scare you for a while until your birthday came. " Wen said in a cheery mood. Everybody falls down in anime-style while Mie flipped through a calender. She comes over to where the gang was and points to a date.  
" Wen, today's June 6th, Yamato's birthday on July 6th. " Mie explained, and everybody falls down in anime-style again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sudden Changes**

Chapter 2 : Why it's bad to go to P.N.E during a birthday party  
Disclaimer : Once again, I own nobody in b-daman except for Rina and her b-daman...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright! Here I come P.N.E! " Yamato exclaimed happily while bouncing on the seats of Mie's cafe-car thingy.  
" Why did we choose P.N.E again... " Wen sighed.

- Flashback -

_" Alright now. Tommorow's Yamato's birthday. Where should we go? " Mie asked everybody during dinner ( Wen had stayed for a month ).  
" Watermania! " Yamato exclaimed. Rina's mouth went wide-opened and sweatdropped.  
" No way Yamato, don't you remember what happened last time with the wave pool? " Rina complained.  
" Rina's right. Last time we went for fun you somehow wandered off and went to the engine room, and set the wave pool to max waves. The whole place almost exploded of water because of you! " Gray continued.  
" How does P.N.E sound? " Bull asked. Everybody but Wen looked at him and started to chat about it. There was only Wen who had a objection : He's afraid of heights and of course roller coasters, and he knows Rina will bound to push him off somehow.  
" Wen? What's with the pale face? You're..not afraid...Are you? " Rina smirked, she knew what he was thinking. He's gonna say he's not afraid and he'll go to impress her.  
" O-Of course not! I'm not afraid! I'll show you I'm not afraid! " Wen exclaimed, while on Rina's mind she's thinking of ways to scare the life out of him.  
" Ok, it's settled! P.N.E it is! "._

- End Flashback -

" Alright kids, you can all have a one-day pass, but no money for playing those games for toys and dolls. " Mie explained. Everybody ran out of the car quickly, except for Wen who is having a seriously bad feeling.  
Since the gang didn't know which ride to go on first, they decided to let Yamato choose, so he picked the first thing in his mind : The brand new roller coaster that goes extremely fast and goes very high... Wen on the other hand didn't feel too good.  
" Eer...Guys...I'll...Be right...back.. Go on the ride without me..Ok? " Wen stammered, and slowly started to walk away. Rina knew exactly what's he's trying to do : Sneak away. She sneaked behind him and grabbed him by the hair.  
" Ow! What the hell are you doing! Let go! " Wen cried out while trying to save himself. Rina didn't listen and and made him face her.  
" Listen Wen Yong Fa if you don't prove yourself to be a man I'll tell Laura that you and Leina - ".  
" Ok fine I'll go! As long as Laura doesn't know! " Wen begged. _" Hah "_ thought Rina.

- In the middle of the line-up -

Since it's 2 people per seat, everybody had to split up.  
- Yamato Rina -  
- Li Wen - ( Wen was afraid of sitting with anybody else ESPECIALLY Rina and I forgot to mention Li was here )  
- Tsubame Jou -  
- Gray Bull -

- In the middle of the ride -

" HEEELLLLPPPPP MEEE! " Wen screamed in horror loud enough to make Li deaf. Rina and Yamato couldn't help but the laugh their heads off even when the roller coaster was heading down. Gray and Bull had no emotion, as for Tsubame and Jou they were screaming just not the crazy kind ( aka Wen )

- After the ride -

" Hey, where's Wen? " Rina asked after they all gone off.

- Video rewinding in slow motion -

In the video it shows Wen in slow motion running in full speed 100 to the bathroom.

- Video stops -

" Ah..So he went to the bathroom so he could throw up. " Rina said. Then something striked her.

- Another Flashback -  
_  
" Yo Mie what's for dinner? " Yamato asked when he arrived to the kitchen. Mie went up to him and punched him in the head.  
" It's Mom! Now we're having really spicy curry rice for dinner. " Mie answered. Wen at that time just arrived in the kitchen too._

- In the middle of dinner -

Just as Mie handed out everybody a handful of spicy curry rice, Wen had gone to get 6 glasses of ice-cold water. Rina was very suspicious about what he was doing, so she was constantly staring at him, watching his every move. Everytime Wen eats one bite of the rice, he drinks the ice-cold water immediatly.. Rina knew what his problem was : Wen can't stand spicy food.

- End Flashback -

" Heh.. Wen's gonna regret ever meeting and messing with me... "

- During Lunch -

" Alright, I'll go buy the hot dogs, tell me what toppings you guys want. " Rina had said volunteering to buy hot dogs for lunch. Of course, nobody knows her secret plan, her secret plan is to ask the person working on the counter to put their new spicy toppings onto Wen's hotdog.  
" I'll take ketchup! " Yamato exclaimed.  
" Plain. " Gray said.  
" Mustard " Tsubame and Jou said at the same time.  
" Plain as well " Li and Bull had said.  
" I'll take ketchup. " Wen said.  
_" Perfect...Hehehehe... "_ Rina thoughted, and went to buy the hot dogs.  
( Side note, The spicy sauce and ketchup look the same )

Because Rina knew the sauce and ketchup looked the same, Wen wouldn't know the difference until he eats it. So after she bought the hotdogs she handed it out to everybody, and the spicy one to Wen. Rina however didn't get a hotdog because she wasn't hungry. She started grinning while looking at Wen. When Wen just ate the hotdog with the sauce, she was about to burst into laughter, but then nothing happened to him. She looked around, and found Yamato was missing.  
" Where's Yamato? " Rina asked.  
" I don't know, he just took a bite out of his hotdog and he ran away as fast as he could after.. " Gray answered.  
_" Crap! I must have switched Yamato's ketchup hotdog with Wen's spicy hotdog! Sorry Yamato, forgive me... "_ Rina thought.

- In front of the Haunted House -

" Bleh, Rina, what did you do to the hotdog! " Yamato yelled out as the gang headed toward to another brand new ride : A haunted house.  
Rina did a little grin. " Well...The person in charge of making them must have made a mistake..Heh " She lied.  
So there ya have it folks, the gang has decided to go to the haunted house where the decision was made by Rina. All she wanted to do was to see if Wen was afraid of ghosts and spirits and zombies or whatever you can think of.  
As the gang entered the building, Rina started to remember what happened when the gang ( Jou Li and Wen weren't there ) went to another haunted house last year at a carnival. Yamato fainted during the ride. " Uh oh.. Not good " Rina thought.

- Inside -

The gang started to wander around the haunted house, and since it was damp dark nobody knew where they were going. Rina bumped into a pole that disappeared when she was looking where she hit, Gray tripped over something ( which happened to be one of the staffs pertending to be a ghost ), Wen got frightened half to death because there was a white hand on his shoulder but when he looked back there was nobody, and fell into a pond somehow.  
" Bleh, somebody get me out! " Wen cried out. Gray and Yamato both grabbed Wen's arm and started to pull, while they were pulling, another staff ate medicine which allows him to breath underwater, grabbed Wen's legs to drag him back in.  
" ARGH! HELP ME! I'M GOING TO DIE! " Wen screamed, he screamed even louder than on the roller coaster, and now they even heard a window shattering somewhere.  
" Good job Wen, now we have to pay for that broken window ".

_TO BE CONTINUED_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato: What! To be continued!  
Rina: There's another part to this episode!  
Yamato: THIS IS A FANFIC NOT EPISODES!  
Rina: I DON'T CARE!


	4. Chapter 3

**Sudden Changes**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer : ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN B-DAMAN BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!  
Sooooo sorry for the loooooong update people, I've been so obsessed with Maplestory I forgot to write the second part to this story! Thanks for the reviews and hopefully this chapter will bring in some entertainment ( SP )  
Chapter 3:Why it's bad to go to P.N.E during a birthday party PART 2

Rina: Oh yes, one of my latest reviewers " Redit " asked me why I hate Wen so much. So, this episode ( Yamato: THIS IS A FANFIC! ) will have the answer!  
---------------------------------------------------------  
-Flashback of previous episode ( Yamato: I SAID THIS IS A FANFIC! ) -  
" ARGH! HELP ME! I'M GOING TO DIE! " Wen screamed, he screamed even louder than on the roller coaster, and now they even heard a window shattering somewhere.  
" Good job Wen, now we have to pay for that broken window ".  
-End of Flashback-

Rina: Well, seeing how Wen broke that window, poor Mie had to pay 1200 b-dabucks to repair it ( Yamato: She took it out of our piggy bank ) ( Mie hits him and pertends as if nothing happened )

NOW THE REAL STORY BEGINS

After going to PNE, Mie prepared a Fish Cake for everybody, but nobody eats it but Yamato ( who glomped it all in a few seconds ).

- Next day - ( Enyju: Hey Rina! What about me! I never made an appearance! ) ( Rina: Oh yeah, I'll put you in the next episode lying )

" I'm bored.. Gray lets go b-dabattle! Please? " Yamato asked Gray, everybody was slacking off at Mie's Cafe, because there's nothing to do in the summer, and they don't want to go back to school yet.  
" No Yamato, it'll be the same anyway. Boring. " Gray told him.  
" How about we tell stories? " Bull asked.  
" Are you serious Bull? " Tsubame asked him, telling stories just wasn't Tsubame's style.  
" Well, I always wanted to know why Rina really hates Wen. " Bull said. ( Wen has been locked inside a closet by Rina because he made Mie spend 1200 b-dabucks. )  
" If you wanted to know, you could've just ask me. " Rina answered him.  
" Yea sis, tell us about it. " Yamato told her with excitement.  
" Alright then. It was about 6 years ago, when I was 7 years old. I was playing at a park on the swings when suddenly a soccer ball hits me in the face. The boy who kicked it pointed at me and laughed, then ran away, but I manage to chuck a rock at his head, and he looked exactly like Wen, I even have a picture of proof it. " Rina explained, then goes up to her room and takes out a tatty album, opens it up, and shows them of a boy laughing.  
" Whoa, he really does look like Wen! " Yamato exclaimed.  
" Yea I mean, his hair's brown and long too. " Gray continued.  
" An exact duplicate if you ask me, just a younger version. " Tsubame finished.  
" Speaking of which, where is Wen? " Yamato asked.  
" I locked him inside the Torment Closet. " Rina answered.  
" What's that? " Gray asked.  
" Inside there are spikes, the ceiling has a electric net, and I locked it with 18 different locks and all the keys are flushed down the toilet. " Rina answered once more.  
" Isn't that a bit too harsh? " Tsubame said.  
" He deserves it. " Rina grins, and hears an explosion.  
Everybody runs up to the second floor to find smoke coming from...  
" Hey, why's there smoke coming from the spare room? " Yamato asked.  
" I think Wen activated the dynamites I stored inside.. Oh yeah, there was a secret switch to blast them in the closet...Whoops.. " Rina sighed.  
" Rina, besides dynamites, did you store anything else? " Tsubame asked nervously, he always knew Rina would have dangerous weapons with her.  
" Well...18 Pirannas the size of a baseball, 7 trantulas, 2 rocket launchers, 6 chains with metal spike balls attached, 24 katanas, 11 axes, and a few bazookas... " Rina said while counting with her fingers. Everybody sweatdropped and backed away.  
" Sis, since when did you get all those stuff without Mom knowing? " Yamato asked studdering, something tells the guys that they never want to get Rina angry.  
" I found them. " Was all she said, she puts on a gas mask and walks into the spare room with a electric fan. She turns it on and blows away the smoke.  
" Oh, what luck. Those dynamites must've blasted the closet door and now Wen has escaped, and since that happened. We're going to look for him. " Rina finished.  
" Why us too? " Gray asked. Rina double glared at him, almost scaring the life out of him after they realize Rina's the master of deadly weapons.  
_" She's a devil... Wait..Even worse... " _Yamato gulped.

- OUTSIDE -

" Listen up everybody! We're now going to search through the whole b-daworld for Wen! " Rina exclaimed.  
" Are you nuts? THE WHOLE B-DAWORLD! THAT'S HUGE! " Tsubame shouted.  
" Hey hey now. You should be grateful because you guys get to play with my gadjets. " Rina replied back.  
" What gadjets? " Bull asked.  
" You know, the usual walky-talkie stuff? Lemme see, the whole pack comes with the walky-talkies, a scouter, notebook with erasable pen, gas mask, and sunglasses. " Rina finished.  
" What are sunglasses for? " Yamato asked.  
" Block your eyes from beep, beep, and so on.. " Rina said, and stuffed everybody with a giant backpack. " Oh, and here's a laser gun just in case you're in danger. Once you find Wen immediatly report to everybody and we'll all meet here. " Rina was about to leave, but then Gray says " Why should I bother wasting my time on this " and Rina double glares at him again, but also gives her a...bad idea.  
" Ok, how about this. Whoever finds Wen first, I'll be their slave for a week, but if I win. YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO BE MY SLAVE! " And with that, Rina runs off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TO. BE. CONTINUED._

Yamato: Again?

Scouter is these little one side glasses you put on with atennas and...Whatever I cant explain.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sudden Changes**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Double Twist

Disclaimer: For the sake of god, do I have say this again?   
-------------------------------------------------------------

Rina: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Today's episode is going to be seriously twisted!  
Yamato: Why're you spoiling it for them?  
Rina: Because I want to. NOW LET THE TWISTED NEW PLOT BEGIN!

-------------------------------------------------------------

" Listen guys. We must find Wen before Rina does. If Rina does, we're going to be dead. " Yamato warned Gray, Bull, and Tsubame.

" But Yamato, where are we suppose to search? Wen can be anywhere. " Tsubame pointed out.

" Alright, lets think of where Wen would head to first after he escapes. " Yamato said, and everybody starts brainstorming the most common places.

" Liken. He's going to find Li to put all these seals in town so Rina can't enter. " Gray first said.

" A tree. It's really uncommon, and Rina wouldn't search every single tree in the B-daworld. " Tsubame suggested after.

" A cake store. He's probably really hungry. " Bull also suggested, even though he was actually thinking of food himself.

" Ahah! The best place Wen would be hiding is... " Yamato said...

" Would be? " All three guys asked at the same time.

" A fridge! " Yamato answered, sounding like he's right. Everybody falls down in anime style, with Gray having an anime vein.

" Yamato, would you expect Wen to be hiding inside a fridge? Mie has so many food inside, there's no way he can fit a hand inside, " Gray yelled. " We should go to Liken first! ".

- **As for Rina... **-

" Screw that Wen. " Rina muttered out while walking inside a large forest, she was looking around just in case there might be hidden caves around there. As she continued walking, there's a person watching her every move.

" Hm.. So she's Rina. We'll just lure her into the trap..One by one.. Heh.. ".

As Rina continued walking, a fog suddenly appears. Rina couldn't see anything and ends up tripping on a rock. When she stood up however, the fog was gone, and she was in front of a very large house.

" Hm.. A house in the middle of the forest. A trap obviously, but with Wen's low IQ, he might've hid inside. " Rina told herself, and walks up to the front steps, and kicks open the door, not caring if some old man actually lived inside.

**- The Mysterious People's Headquarters -**

" Nakushi, are you certain it was her? " The blue-haired girl asked.

" I was certain, Bell. It was her, and she has Truth Wings with her. " The black-haired boy answered.

" Nakushi-sama. " A black-hood man suddenly appears.

" Yes, she has entered the house, has she? " Nakushi said smirking.

" We're doing what was planned, right? " Bell asked once more.

" We'll ask help from Shizuka later. And yes Bell, we shall go now. " Nakushi then teleports away, with Bell teleporting after. Where they teleported to was the house Rina just entered.

**- Back with Rina -**

Just right after Rina entered the mysterious house, the door she kicked down suddenly repairs itself and locks her in.

" Aw, crap. This isn't fun at all. I guess I'll have to walk through this old house. " Rina said as she walks up the mansion ( yes it's very big so I'll consider it a mansion ). However, the house is so old, the chandalier suddenly drops down. Rina manage to dodge it, but in exchange she hurted her left arm after a glass pierced it.

" This house is...Really crap. " Rina muttered. And without warning, -WHACK-...

**- With Yamato and Co. -**

" Wen? He never came. " Li told them in a worrying voice. Yamato and the others have reached Liken, and went to find Li.

" That's weird, Wen didn't come to Liken. " Gray wondered.

" Your guess was wrong, so now we'll have to go somewhere else. " Tsubame answered his thoughts.

" Speaking of which, maybe I should ask Rina if she's doing alright. " Yamato said. He takes out the walky-talkies Rina gave them, and called her.

-beep beep-, -beep beep-, -beep beep-, -**crush**-

" That's weird, she's not picking up. " Yamato told them with concern.

" Do you think something happened to her? " Tsubame asked.

" Great, now we have to look for both of them? " Gray continued.

**- With Wen -**

" Urgh.. Where am I? " Wen tries to stand up, but then realizes that he's tied up.

" Are you awake? " A girl's voice suddenly appears from the darkness. A purple-haired girl, who looks around 13, appears in front of Wen.

" Who are you? Wen warned.

" I'm Shizuka, one of the 12 Zodiacs. The Pisces, " Shizuka answers calmly. " Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting you. ".

" Why'd you kidnap me? " Wen asked.

" I didn't kidnap you. Nakushi, the Aquarius, also the leader, kidnapped you. We're a secret organization and we're not related to the Neo Shadow or anything else. Our job.. Is stealing rare valuable b-damans. ". Shizuka continued. Wen's eyes widened.

" You're going to what! " Wen complained.

" But don't worry, we're not after your b-daman, " Shizuka snapped her fingers, and Wen's mouth has been covered with tape. " We 12 Zodiacs are actually magic users, with interest in B-daman. We only steal them though, we do not use them. We're after this girl named Rina's b-daman. ".

" Shizuka, are you done blabbering our secerts to this kid yet? " A male voice suddenly boomed out, the metal door suddenly slams open. " Oh, hello Yukai, " Shizuka then turns to Wen. " Listen Wen, do not try to interfere with our plans, or we'll really hurt you. " And with that, Yukai and Shizuka leaves the room, with Wen left wondering what's happened.

**- 12 Zodiac's HeadQuarters -**

" Nakushi, we caught her. " A blonde girl's voice informs.

" Thank you, Nicole. You were certainly a help. " Nakushi told her.

" But what shall I do with her? " Nicole, the Sagittarius, askes.

" Take her b-daman. Then lock her into the room with that brat we caught earlier. We'll ask Misaki to take their souls later. " Nakushi ordered.

" As you wish. " And with that, Nicole disappears.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rina: That was so long!  
Yamato: I can't believe you were kidnapped.  
Rina: It wasn't fair, they attacked me from behind!

The 12 Zodiac Members we met**:**

Nakushi, the Aquarius  
Shizuka, the Pisces  
Bell, the Aries  
Misaki, the Taurus ( we didn't meet her yet, it's spoilers! )  
------------, the Gemini  
------------, the Cancer  
------------, the Leo  
------------, the Virgo  
Yukai, the Libra  
------------, the Scorpio  
Nicole, the Sagittarius  
------------, the Capricorn

The 12 Zodiac Member's magic skills**:**

Nakushi; Teleport, Unknown  
Shizuka; Teleport, Mind Creation  
Bell: Teleport, Unknown  
Misaki: Teleport, Soul Stealing  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
Yukai, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
Nicole: Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown


	6. Chapter 5

**Sudden Changes**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Zodiac Past

Disclaimer: I do not own B-daman. I only own the 12 Zodiacs, Rina, and her b-daman.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

" Dude, Wen. Wake up. Don't die here. " Rina starts kicking Wen, enough to make him dead.

" What? Huh? Oh hi Rina.. OH GOD IT'S RINA! " Wen got frightened, then tried to run away again, only realizing once more that he was tied up.

" Where the hell are we? " Rina asked him.

" In some cell. " He answered.

"_ You two are in the 12 Zodiac Headquarter's Cell._ " A mysterious voice suddenly calls out. Rina and Wen immediatly looked around the cell room, but nobody was there.. Until a boy with a white hood suddenly sticks his head through the wall. Rina and Wen both screamed.

"_ Um, please don't cause such ruckus in this area. The Zodiac members are sleeping right now._ " The boy finished going through the wall.

" W-who are you! " Rina warned.

"_ No need to worry, I am Niar, the Virgo. "_ Niar continued.

" Oh, so you're another Zodiac member? Aren't you kinda...Young? " Wen asked.

_" Age does not matter. If you wish, I may tell you about the 12 Zodiacs before Misaki comes. "_ Niar told them.

" Misaki? " Rina asked.

"_ Misaki, the Taurus. Her magic skill is Soul Collecter. Once she comes, you'll be a lifeless soul, left to wander. " _Niar continued. Rina shuddered in fear.

" Tell us about the past, Niar. " Wen told him. Rina on the other hand was surprised, that Wen was not freaking out.

" _Very well. **This organization started a few years ago, it was secretly created by our leader, Nakushi the Aquarius, with 11 other members to fill up the room of the Zodiacs. We Zodiacs have magical power and we are only interested in collecting and stealing rare B-damans. My magical power, as you already saw, is Dimension Warp. I am able to go through walls and objects without being harmed. What we're planning to do, is nothing at all. However, we know that you, Rina, has a really extraordinary B-daman. But the thing is, we'll just use you two to lure your brother Yamato, his friends Gray, Tsubame, and Bull into this trap. But I have nothing to do with this, because my magic power is not useful to Nakushi, so I decided to come inform you two. **_" Niar finished.

" Aren't you considered a good guy then? " Wen asked.

" If I'm a good guy, I wouldn't have even came, " Niar sighed. " Oh, Misaki's here. Be prepared. "

Niar was about to go through the wall out of the cell, but Rina managed to trip him before going through.

" You're not going anywhere kiddo. Get us **out of here**. " Rina's eyes are beginning to turn red ( not like eye issue kind ) and suddenly, Niar falls onto the ground uncousious.

" Whoa, how'd you do that? " Wen backed away.

" Do what? " Rina asked cluelessly, she was back to normal.

" Your eyes were like turning freakishly red and all of a sudden he fainted. Did it scare him or something?

" Eh? Anyway, wake him up. We'll make him help us escape even if it means forcing. " Rina starts nudging Niar, hard enough he suddenly woke up, making Rina tumble backwards.

" What? Oh good morning.. Hey wait, did I just fall asleep here? " Niar asked cluelessly.

" Get us out of here. Now. " Rina growled.

" Um..Sure.. " Niar answered. Wen looked up at him with amazement. 

"_ What's wrong with this kid? "_ Wen thought. Niar untied the ropes and broke the lock for the cell.

" Alright, hold onto me, and we'll just go through the walls. " Niar continued as Rina and Wen tugged onto Niar's hoodie and went through a wall, just in time before Misaki went into their cells.

" That traitor, " Misaki moaned. " I better let Nakushi know this. He certainly won't be too amused. " And teleported away.

- Back with Yamato, Gray, Tsubame, and Bull, outside of the gate of Tsubame's village -

" Tsubame. "

" Yes Gray? "

" What is that giant wooden gate for? " 

" Protection. "

" How do you get in? "

" Well, only invited guests can come into this village. "

" Then, can we go in? "

" I guess. "

Gray started heading toward the gate until huge spears shot up from the floor, sending Gray tumbling backwards.

" Tsubame, I thought you said we could go in. "

" Um.. Maybe they'll let me in.. " Tsubame proceed to walk to the gate, but this time, a boulder started rolling from the gate. Tsubame had no trouble dodging, but Yamato and Bull had to crush it with their b-daman.

" Tsubame, does it seem right to you that they aren't letting their own son into their village? " Yamato asked.

" Of course it doesn't seem right. We might have to break in. " Tsubame sighed.

" No problem, watch me. " Yamato suddenly takes out what it seems to be...A BB Gun.. Until Yamato pressed a red button the side of it and it suddenly transform into a rocket launcher.

" Yamato, when did you get that thing? " Bull said, almost shocked. Yamato on the other hand, launched the missle and it exploded really hard against the wooden door.. But nothing happened.

" Alright, lets try this guy then. " Yamato pressed a blue button, and it turned into a " Bazooka ". 

" WHOA! EVERYBODY TAKE COVER! " Gray boomed and the three of them hides behind bushes when Yamato zapped the Wooden Door. But, even though the bazooka was the latest invention, it didn't harm the door at all.

At the same time, Niar, Rina, and Wen were just running no where, and were in a huge forest lost... Until they entered what it seems to be a large field of bushes. But because of the thick bushes, they had to crawl and couldn't see what's in front of them, until Wen bumped into something. At the same time, Gray sprang up from the bushes.

" Who hit me from behind! Bull, if this is your joke, it's not funny! " Gray exclaimed.

" How come that voice sounded like Gray's? " Rina replied. Rina and Niar climbed out of the thick bushes, and finds Yamato holding the bazooka, Tsubame using some ninja techniques, and Bull eating cake.

" Oh hi sis, we couldn't find Wen, " Yamato told her, but then he sees Wen climb out of the bushes, which means.. " Oh god, Rina, don't tell me you found Wen? "

" I did. "

" Rats.. "

" And Yamato, what are you doing with my Multi-Blaster 2000? "

" Um... I wanted to borrow your amazing inventions.. "

" Oh, ok. I'm glad you still got your intelligent side on. "

" Rina. "" Yes Gray? "

" Who's he? " Gray pointed towards Niar, who starred blankly at him.

" Ever heard it's rude to point, mister? " Niar snapped at him.

" I get your point, kid. "

" So Yamato, what are you guys doing outside of the village? "

" Tsubame said he needed to talk to his parents. "

" Why? " 

" For some personal issue. "

" So why are you guys still standing out here doing some crazy tricks? " 

" Well, we can't get through the door. "

" Oh, Niar, why not help them get through. "

" How can he help? Your bazooka didn't even work. "

" We don't need a bazooka, and remind me to make a better one. " 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina: Beh, that was boring.  
Yamato: Nah, I had fun with your bazooka. 

Members of the Zodiac

**Nakushi, the Aquarius  
Shizuka, the Pisces  
Bell, the Aries  
Misaki, the Taurus  
------------, the Gemini  
------------, the Cancer  
------------, the Leo  
Niar, the Virgo  
Yukai, the Libra  
------------, the Scorpio  
Nicole, the Sagittarius  
------------, the Capricorn**

Skills:

**Nakushi; Teleport, Unknown  
Shizuka; Teleport, Mind Creation  
Bell: Teleport, Unknown  
Misaki: Teleport, Soul Stealing  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
Niar, Teleport, Dimension Warp  
Yukai, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
Nicole: Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sudden Changes**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Transforming Master Yenshi PART1

Disclaimer: I do not own B-daman. I only own the 12 Zodiacs, Rina, and her b-daman.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Yamato: Wait, what?

Rina: I just need that time for some apology

Wen: You apologizing? For what?

Rina: For that I haven't released any new chapters in like 3 months. My fans must be so disappointed.

Wen: I doubt you have any.

Rina: What'd you say?

Wen: Nothing. Lets begin the story  
-------------------------------------------------------------

" Nakushi. Rina and Wen has escaped with Niar. "

" Niar? Why would he do such thing. "

" Well, I saw them escape with my own eyes. "

" Very well, Misaki. I guess Yenshi will have to take care of this. "

- Meanwhile -

" So, what can this kid do? " Yamato asked Rina.

" Just watch. " Rina smiled. Niar proceeded toward the gate, and layed his hands on it. Then, he slowly went through, and came back out.

Of course, Yamato thought he was dreaming and started to pinch himself on the face. Gray rubbed his eyes and thought he needed to see an eye doctor. Bull was just standing there, and Tsubame gasped in horror.

" HE'S A GHOST! " He screamed, then faints.

" Oh great, now we can't go in till Tsubame awakens from his shocking discovery. " 

" Rina. "

" Yes? "

" Where's your b-daman? "

" ... "

" You too Wen, I don't see yours. "

" ... "

" ...NIAR! " Rina and Wen shouted at the same time, both sending double daggers toward the small kid.

" I didn't do anything with it, I swear. It might be lefted at the base. " Niar answered in a rather scared way, since they both are glaring daggers at him.

Next Morning

( Wen: Wait, what happened yesterday. )

( When Tsubame woke up, they went into Tsubame's home village to look for Jou. Because Jou owes Tsubame money and the gang had to chase him around the village while avoiding pit falls. )

It was very early..Too early in Yamato's words as the whole Cat Cafe would wake up over a large explosion. Mie of course, would be the first to arrive at the scene as everybody else headed up to the second floor to find..Smoke from Yamato's room. Mie had to go down to the basement for a fan.

" Do you have the feeling somebody's missing? " Gray suddenly said for no reason. Everybody started looking at each other.

" Let see. There's Gray, Bull, Niam...I mean..Niay.. I mean.. What's your name again? " Tsubame uttered out hopelessly. Niar looked kind of pissed off.

" It's Niar. Nai-AR. Okay? " Niar explained, very slowly, as he thinks of Tsubame as an idiot.

" Right..I knew that. Okay lets try again. Gray, Bull, Niar, Wen, Mie's downstairs, and Yamato's...Uh..Anyways and..Where's Rina? " Tsubame began looking around. Rina's room was beside Yamato's.

" Rina's probably got earmuffs on. Still sleeping away. " Gray told Tsubame.

Minutes later Mie comes back up with a fan that has a mouth.

" Mie, what on earth is that thing! " Wen yelled out. The fan started gobbling up the near-by lamp.

" It's called Cleaning Fan X10512. I found the manual beside it. It said; Used to eat and blow away things at the same time. Good for house cleaning. Signed, Rina, " Mie chirped happily. She has found a cleaning companion that doesn't know how to complain, " oh and where's Rina? She wakes up pretty early usually. " Mie took C.F and started blowing the smoke away. Inside Yamato's room was nothing but ash.

" Did Yamato like, explode?! " Tsubame gasped. Gray thought that if Tsubame yelled like that again as a madman, he would have to go see a therapist.

" Hey wait, is that a note? " Bull pointed out. Everybody stared at him. That was the first **IMPORTANT** thing he said all day. Mie went in and scooped up the note. WIthin 10 seconds of awkward silence Mie let out a violent scream.

" What's wrong Mie? " Wen went to pick up the note Mie dropped, who stood like stone. Wen turned to the gang, and in a very loud voice he read and yelled out

" TO THE TWO BRATS WHO ESCAPED, THE TRAITOR AND ANY OF THE OTHER RANDOM STRANGERS READING THIS NOTE. I HAVE NO TIME FOR GREETINGS. I DECIDED TO KIDNAP THIS BRAT WHO LOOKS LIKE A CAT FOR COMPLETELY NO REASON JUST SO I HAVE A HOSTAGE. OH AND, THE TWO BRATS, WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, I HAVE YOUR TWO B-DAMANS HOSTAGE TOO. IF YOU WANT ALL THOSE STUFF BACK YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO.

1) MEET ME AT THE ABANDONED OLD HOUSE, LOCATED IN THE IT-DOESN'T-HAVE-AN-EXIT FOREST.

2) HAVE 3 MILLION B-DABUCKS READY FO- "

" Why'd you stop Wen? " Gray asked.

" Well..The rest of the paper is smudged. So what are we gonna do? " Wen calmed himself down from the yelling.

" Lets wake up Rina, have her take the dangerous weapons she made, head to that forest, and find the guy who kidnapped Yamato and kill him! " Tsubame screamed out loud for no reason.

That's enough, Gray thought. He took C.F and whacked Tsubame, causing him to faint.

" What'd you do that for, Gray? " Bull asked.

Around an hour later..

Rina, who's been forcefully awoken by Wen and end up having to hit him with a baseball hat, went into her closet, and threw out a bunch of weird objects, which includes some weird guns that's pink and baby blue, and a headless doll. Out of curiousity, Wen picked it up.

" Don't touch that, if it bites you you'll be craving for cookies. For a whole month. " Rina stated. Wen started laughing.

" But it's headless! How can it bite me- " Before Wen could finish, the doll's stomache opens up with a rather hungry mouth opened up, ready to bite Wen's finger when he lets it go immediatly.

" I take back what I said. " 

3 Hours later..

Everybody had a walkie-talkies, flashlights, ropes, and a baseball bat. Later they were grouped up into pairs by picking colour sticks. The idea was by Mie, she likes the idea.

But everybody else hates it.

The pairs end up as..

Gray and Tsubame ( Gray had to tape Tsubame's mouth shut )

Bull and Mie ( No objections )

Rina and Wen

" Why do I have to pair up with him/her! " They both yelled out at the same time when they stared at each other and their colour stick. Pink.

So..Lets begin searching...

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Enjyu: Rina you liar! I never got to be on!

Rina: Next chapter...Next chapter..

Enjyu: Your lousy excuse will not work!

Rina: sighs I guess I'll have to change this fanfic into Shounen-ai and..

Enjyu: Fine, I'll shut up for now.

insert dramatic music here

DUN DUN DUN!!!

Sneak Peak! Information of a Zodiac!

Rina: Hey, who's sponsering this without my permission!

?: Hello everybody! I am censored, and I shall tell you about the member, Yukai the Libra!

Rina: Who are you! Don't keep your name censored!

?: Well I want too. Too bad smiley face. Okay, so Yukai is born on October 7th, 1992. So right now he's 15! His special power is creating electricity, and striking anything he wants, leaving dust behind!

Rina: So he's the one who destroyed Yamato's room?

: Not quite, gal. We'll figure that out later.

COMMERCIAL END

Rina and Wen were the first ones to find an abandoned old house, with fences about to fall down. They did contact everybody but, nobody came.

" They're lost. " Rina and Wen both said. They glared at each other and looked away, but walks into the house afterwards.

Except they end up seperating.

Rina walked into a room with a door saying Guest Room. Quietly opening the door..

OMGBLOODYHECKRINALETSOUTABLOODYSCREAMANDSHEDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!1!1ii

..Heck no. Wen would wish that.

But Rina ends out letting a bloody scream because she saw a corpse laying on the guest room bed.  
Before she knew it, the door slammed shut, and then, forcefully, she was dragged into the closet.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato: It's not my right to say this, but that was a bad cliffhanger

Rina: Who said it was. And aren't you kidnapped?

Members of the Zodiac

**Nakushi, the Aquarius  
Shizuka, the Pisces  
Bell, the Aries  
Misaki, the Taurus  
------------, the Gemini  
------------, the Cancer  
------------, the Leo  
Niar, the Virgo  
Yukai, the Libra  
------------, the Scorpio  
Nicole, the Sagittarius  
------------, the Capricorn**

Skills:

**Nakushi; Teleport, Unknown  
Shizuka; Teleport, Mind Creation  
Bell: Teleport, Unknown  
Misaki: Teleport, Soul Stealing  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
Niar, Teleport, Dimension Warp  
Yukai, Teleport, Electricity  
------------, Teleport, Unknown  
Nicole: Teleport, Unknown  
------------, Teleport, Unknown**


End file.
